Apples
by Stephable
Summary: Amusing FF *plus* School work *equals* Awesome way to study. Snippet:"Her body turned to press against his, her face against his chest." That's right, studying just got mild fictional kinkiness! wooo!
1. Respiration

**A/N: **This story = studying.  
>Basically I write my schoolwork into the story somehow in an amusing and insightful way. Then I remember it.<br>It's my way of takling the "I can't write I have to study" excuse. Also my way [one of] of coming up with ideas.

**Respirate**

Sharp inhale. Concious awareness attacked him like an excited child, without warning and much too quickly. His face was quickly buried in the pillow. All traces of light blocked away.

Others things filtered into his mind now. There were footsteps outside his room. He listened. They were Maka's, he could tell from the rhythm, she always walked like that.

The bed was warm and he was definitely not planning to brave the cold just yet. Letting out a groggy, tired groan he rolled onto his back, pulling the blankets with him.

Soft footsteps. A hand landing on a doorknob. Quiet creaking, a doorknob overused. Light. Too much of it.

"Soul?" Maka spoke slowly and quietly, "Are you awake?"

He didn't answer. Something requiring so much thought would pull him too far from sleep, across the point of no return, instead he grunted.

"I cooked breakfast." She took three careful steps into his room, ending up next to his bed. "You could come out and get some if you want."

_I'm not getting up. _He thought it, still not ready to speak. Too early. Too warm. Maka was still standing right next to him. She breathed heavily and he realised that she was waiting for a response. An action, he decided was the only was to communicate. He reached out his arms, curling them around her legs and, before she could figure out what was happening and defend, he pulled them out from under her so that she was lying on the bed.

The move was less than perfect. In his tired state he'd managed to pull her so that she landed on top of him horizontally, together the made an X.

"Soul! Wha-," He cut her off by pulling on her arm. Pulling her towards the top of the bed to get in with him. When she was next to him, both on their backs, he made a move. Rolling onto his side he leaned his head across, making one word, all he could manage,

"Warm."

It was a mumbled whisper. She nodded. Her body turned to press against his, her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her there, letting himself drift back into a sleepy state. Only just concious of what was happening around him.

...

"Soul you're very warm."

_What?_

"It's probably because you're a boy."

_I have no idea what you're talking about._

"Cellular respiration occurs more quickly in boys on average."

_Are you seriously giving me a science lesson. Now?_

"Cellular respiration is of course the reaction by which all living creatures make energy."

_I might have to use my energy to shut you up soon._

"But heat is one of it's by products."

_Please shut up. I was happy when you were quiet._

"It is still the most efficient reaction though, even is 60% of the energy is lost as heat."

_Turning my arm into a scythe would be a pretty efficient _killing_ reaction._

If he'd been speaking his mind Soul had no doubt that textbooks would have been much more involved but he was silent. The morning was quiet. And, miraculously, peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** See I made biology funny and memorable. Cellular respiration for the win.

You can probably tell by now that this collection would be a valuable resource for learning, I would completely understand if you wanted to add it to your story alert, also review it and stuff, I mean, it's pretty awesome.

I kid, I kid, but still, I love getting FF email notifications, especially when it's feedback :D


	2. Nervous System?

**A/N: **This story = studying.  
>Basically I write my school work into the story somehow in an amusing and insightful way. Then I remember it.<br>It's my way of tackling the "I can't write I have to study" excuse. Also my way [one of] of coming up with ideas.  
>This one's psychology.<p>

Soul Eater = not mine

* * *

><p><strong>Nervous System?<strong>

"_An understanding of psychology can be very important in battle. Being able to predict what your opponent might be thinking can give you the upper hand but, perhaps more importantly, understanding your own mind can allow you an insight into automatic reactions and how you might go about altering them, now..." The teacher turned, picked up some chalk and began to write slowly on the blackboard._

"Psychology is _boring_." Black Star moaned, earning a knowing nod from Soul. This was their last class of the day and both boys were well and truly ready to get out.

"It's not even useful!" 'Star continued loudly. This caught Maka's attention from the row in front and the boy was pinned with a death stare. He sighed.

"Do you like this Soul?" A whisper this time, not that he was scared he just wasn't in the mood for books to the skull.

"No." Soul rolled his eyes and exhaled. But 'Star was less sure. Soul was taking _notes_.

"_... So the peripheral nervous system has two subsections, semantic and autonomic. We'll be discussing the autonomic nervous system today, which actually breaks into two subsections of its own. They are the sympathetic and the parasympathetic..."_

"Those boys are disgraceful, Tsubaki." Maka ranted at the black haired girl. She smiled as if she found their lack of commitment _endearing_. Maka did not. They would lag behind in class if they didn't concentrate but more importantly she and Tsubaki would be held back in missions because their partners could not keep up.

"Aren't you the least bit upset at them, Tsubaki?"

"They always catch up in the end." She smiled and returned her attention to the teacher. Maka followed suit, not wanting to miss any notes.

"_The parasympathetic nervous system has the important job of keeping the body at it's normal functioning levels of breathing, temperature, digestion and most other functions..."_

"Sooouuuuuulllll! Talk to me. This is too damn boring." Black Star whined.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Why are you writing notes?"

"Maka's started checking my books after class to make sure I pay attention."

"She is such a _bitch_ sometimes!"

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!" Soul glared at his friend. That was not cool. He turned away and continued his notes, now bored of Black Star's childish attitude.

"_... The sympathetic nervous system on the other hand excites the body. When you are scared or surprised it is the job of the sympathetic nervous system to prepare you for fight or flight. But there are more functions than that. It increases heart rate and breathing rate. Digestion is slowed, the pupils are dilated *cough* that means open wider. And, the sympathetic nervous system also causes your, or rather the, genitals to become... excited"_

The class erupted in laughter, save Maka, Tsubaki (who was blushing) and Black Star, who wasn't listening (but soon joined despite having no clue what was funny).

"_Quiet now, students, it's not funny."_

After he eventually managed to calm the class it was basically over so her set their homework and dismissed them all a full 5 minutes early.

* * *

><p>Black Star ran ahead of the rest of his friends on their walk home, laughing for no particular reason.<p>

"School's over! School's over!" He sang. Tsubaki was smiling as if it was the greatest masterpiece she'd ever heard. Maka would never understand that girl's mind.

The weekend was finally beginning and they all had plans. Black Star and Soul to play video games at alternating houses (luckily for Maka that meant she got Saturday to herself). Tsubaki was going to try a new recipe and buy herself some new socks, a new addiction of hers. Maka planned to read her new book, a present from her history teacher, and finish off a project she'd been working on.

They shared their plans on the walk. Everyone signed when Maka excitedly explained what she was going to be doing.

"Even Tsubaki is more interesting than you! And she's buying socks, Maka. Socks!" Black Star slapped her back in sympathy "You are chronically boring." he ran off in the direction of his and Tsubaki's home at light speed shortly after saying it, narrowly avoiding the hand flying at his face. Tsubaki politely said her goodbyes to her friends, promising to visit Maka with the results of her cooking experiment, and ran after Black Star.

Soul and Maka walked next to each other towards their apartment. They were about three blocks away.

"Soul, you know, you should really start listening in class." His head snapped up as she spoke. He opened his mouth but she was already talking again.

"If you fail it's no big deal to me but our fighting could be effected and I don't want to get left behind because of your short attention span." She crossed her arms. His mouth opened again but apparently she wasn't finished.

"Black Star is a bad influence on you. I know he talks a lot but you need to... umph."

As the two had walked past an ally Soul had taken Maka by the shoulders and forced her against the side wall of the building. She was pinned. Her attention completely focused on her partner. Her mouth opened but Soul responded with a whispered "Uh!" and she was effectively silenced.

Soul's deep red eyes were glued to Maka's. His hand moved from her shoulder and traced gently from her hip upwards. Her eyes opened wider in shock.

"What's that, Maka?" Soul whispered, "Am I activating your sympathetic nervous system?"

She swallowed and stared, mouth gaping.

"Your pupils sure do seem dilated. That is one sign, you know."

With his other hand Soul poked Maka's nose softly in an attempt to bring her back to reality. Her eyes refocused on him.

With the hand previously on her nose Soul pressed gently on her chest.

"Your heart rate is quite high." In the quiet ally he could hear her breathing, "And it _sounds_ like your breathing rate is up too."

A smirk spread across his face.

"Well Maka, I suppose the only way we can really be sure," A hand moved from her waist to her thigh, just above the knee.

"Is to check," The hand crept slowly upward,

" If your genitals..."

"That is enough, Soul!" Maka yelled, sounding angry. She pushed him away and strutted away, down the street to their home. Soul chuckled and jogged to catch up.

She was blushing heavily when Soul reached her side. She glance up at him quickly and mummbled,

"So what if you were listening in class."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woop second chapter. I started writing this _in psychology_ today and if you knew my teacher you'd know why that was risky business :S But I survived.  
>Proud of this chapter :D It's funny coz Maka's embarrassed. I like it when Soul's a slight asshole...<p>

Got ideas for "studying" stories? Tell me!  
>Got a subject you'd like me to write about? Tell me!<p> 


	3. Probability

**A/N: **This story = studying.  
>Basically I write my school work into the story somehow in an amusing and insightful way. Then I remember it.<br>It's my way of tackling the "I can't write I have to study" excuse. Also my way [one of] of coming up with ideas.  
>This one isn't particularly educational, sorry people, it's not my best work.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Probability<strong>

She closed the door behind her and leaned on it, puffing. She'd quickly sprinted towards home when she saw Soul collecting his things, ready to leave. She hadn't wanted to talk to him today. The run had taken its toll.

She locked the door and walked towards her bed. The curtains were closed, she hadn't bothered to open them that morning, it left the room dim and quiet, peaceful. It was exactly what she needed. The small girl sat on the bed and pulled out an exercise book from the many that lettered her floor. They were the tools of her trade, studying.

This particular book contained scribbles of numbers and letter and all manner of symbols that to the untrained eye would seem confusing or even alien. To her these things were a beautiful language that could solve the problems of the universe. She flicked through the many pages to the last one she had written on.

The top on the page had "Probability" written in big letters. It was the only thing in the book she saw as pointless but her opinions had changed. There was a mess of "Pr(Ev) = no. of success/no. of possible" but she understood every line. And now she would use it to solve the problems of the universe. Her universe.

She'd liked him for over a year and, as a rational teenager, she decided that it had been long enough. It was time for something to be done. So she decided to ask him out. But it was easier to _plan_ the event than to carry it out. Her fears of rejection haunted her thoughts every time she approached him and she had chickened out, so far, every time. But worse than that were the fears of loosing her partner. Both his excellence as a weapon and his companionship were of great importance to her and she was afraid of jeopardising it.

She turned to her books. The probability of rejection vs. the probability of … something better. She did a simple "Pr(Ev) = no. of success/no. of possible" calculation but only came up with a 50/50 chance which was obviously wrong. There were too many factor influencing his decision. Too much history.

With a few easy calculations she figured out that the two events (him saying yes and him saying no) were independent and mutually exclusive. The only thing she could think to do was count the reasons he would say yes and the ones her would say no.

yes:

- knew each other a long time

- he is nice

- she is smart

- they get along well

no:

- annoying

- abuse him

- have no tits (she cringed as she wrote it in)

- doesn't like me

Those were equal too. Everything just ended up being 50/50. A door opened and closed outside her room and Maka knew he was home. She'd made no progress, really, but it was already decided. She would ask tonight.

She bravely strolled into the living room where Soul was lounging on the couch, taking up all the space as usual. She couldn't bring herself to ask him straight out so she went into the kitchen. While pulling out the past and mince and other ingredients for their dinner Maka called Soul to come over too.

He stood on the opposite side of the room from her. She filled a pot with water.

"What did you want?" He asked, sounding rather cheerful, for Soul, which filled Maka with hope.

"I-I just wanted to ask you something." She measured out the perfect proportions of each ingredient for dinner cursing the the mathematics that had let her down in such an important situation.

Soul stared blankly at her until she couldn't take the silence any more and spoke up.

"Soul, I like you." She blurted, almost spat, at Soul. Her eyes darted back and forth from his eyes to her feet, resting on her feet for a long time. Her cheeks were bright pink. He hadn't spoken yet.

"I mean, I find you to be attractive." She continued.

"No, wait," Her blush was disappearing as she herself disappeared into thought.

"I would like to be more than friends."

"That's not right, I would like for us to go out." She sighed.

"Basically." She looked up into his eyes, "Will you go out with me?" The blush returned. To her surprise Soul neither accepted or declined her offer. He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" She mumbled. Soul took and deep breath and calmed down.

"You," *pant*** **"were" *laugh* "being" *breath* "funny!"

She turned away from him, lighting the stove. Feeling rejected.

"But yes."

She spun on her heel and stared at him.

"I'll go out with you."

And stared.

"Of course." He smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p>As Maka cheerily cooked dinner for the two of the she couldn't help thinking that no maths could've predicted that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I have my maths exam tomorrow, guess what one of the topics is? Probability!  
>One of the reasons this story isn't as good as my others is that I suck as maths but don't worry I have better story ideas for soon!<p>

As always if you have any ideas for stories or topics you'd like me to write about let me know :D It makes me happy.


	4. Bonding

****A/N: ****This story = studying.  
>Basically I write my school work into the story somehow in an amusing and insightful way. Then I remember it.<br>It's my way of tackling the "I can't write I have to study" excuse. Also my way [one of] of coming up with ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonds<strong>

It was Saturday afternoon and the sun was going down. Maka was sitting on the couch, the television off staring into the distance as the sun went down. There was something caught up in her mind.

During the day she went out with her friends, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. They went shopping which wasn't exactly Maka's cup of tea but she endured it) and then went out for a coffee. They got to talking about the boys as they inevitably do. The conversation first focused on Tsubaki, having just recently begun a relationship with Black Star. The other girls were making her uncomfortable so Maka had come to her rescue and interrupted. But then came the fateful question. The somewhat irritated Liz turned her focus to Maka and said

"Alright, if we're not allowed to talk about Tsubaki we'll talk about you. What exactly is your relationship with Soul?".

Maka had stared blankly for a second.

"We're partners she answered quietly. Liz was obviously not satisfied but Patty had begun questioning Tsubaki again and with no further complaints from Maka Liz joined back in.

The problem now was, Maka wasn't satisfied with that answer. There had to be a better way to describe their bond. Bond...

She couldn't help it, the second she thought the word her mind was filled with chemistry. Filled with thoughts of electrons and dipoles and all other manner of things. But the more she thought about it the more she realised that chemistry bonding and the bond between Soul and herself were not that dissimilar. She just had to find the right model.

Ionic was definitely not right. They didn't take things from each other like that. Neither was using the other to fill empty places in their lives (or valence shell). That idea was a total bust.

Covalent was more promising. Sharing electrons, staying together so they can both have the things they need. But again, it was about filling the empty space. That's not what they're about.

Metallic, her last hope. Failure in this one would mean going back to square one. The idea of metallic bonding was a good one though. Each atom (read: person) lets go of their outer electrons (read: baggage) so they can be closer to each other.

It fit. It fit surprisingly well. They'd both had to forget about problems with their families to trust each other. And they'd done it. They were close. The bonding was strong.

* * *

><p>Finally, as the sun said it's last goodbye, Soul walked through the door. As he came in he saw a beaming Maka sitting on the couch staring into space. He cracked a smile.<p>

"What are you doing, Maka?" She turned around like she was surprised to see him but after a second the grin returned to her face.

"I figured it out," She said, "We have a metallic bond."

And then she ran off into her room, smile still plastered on her face. Leaving Soul completely confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there's that. I actually just got my Chemistry exam back today and I got 75% so this should all be perfect information :D  
>Hope you liked it, it's been in the plans for a while now.<p>

On a completely different note, my arm started _really_ hurting about half an hour ago and I think I've done something really bad to it :( Hoping it will get better overnight.

As always I'd love to hear from you. If you have any ideas or anything you want me to write about let me know :D


End file.
